Cosmic Love
by Suituuup
Summary: Beca decides to take a shot and kisses Chloe just before the ICCA's. Bechloe's relationship had they got together at the end of PP1. Mostly fluff and sexiness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all! I needed a little break from the angst of** _ **Phoenix**_ **and this fun, light multichapter fic has been running in my head for a while, so I decided to write some of the ideas down and it developed to become something worth publishing (I hope?).**

 **Basically, this story is about Bechloe, had they got together at the end of PP1 (like we all wished). Major fluff and sexiness ahead. Rating might change. Enjoy!**

 **This is unbeeta'ed and English is not my first language so there might be some mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Pitch Perfect franchise.**

* * *

Beca doesn't know what possesses her to do something like that. Maybe it's a 'heat of the moment' kind of thing. She doesn't normally do kissing in a crowded place -well, they're partly hidden, but still-, surely not just before going on stage to win the ICCA's.

Then again, in the last few months, Beca has been doing a lot of things she wasn't comfortable with before. Things like coffee dates or cuddling, or _Friends_ marathons (she has to admit, the show has grown on her; she finds herself heavily relating to Chandler). Yet, she's been fine with it if it meant hanging out with Chloe. And the most surprising thing is, Chloe doesn't have to insist too much, because Beca just melts into a puddle and says yes to everything Chloe offers.

Jesse has been dubbing it the 'Chloe Effect', and Beca has fought the urge to chuck a record at his head every time he's uttered those two words in the previous weeks.

Partially because it infuriates her, but mostly because he's right, and she feels hopeless against her developing feelings for the readhead. It certainly doesn't help that the girl is a giant ball of sunshine, with that beautiful red hair, those all-too-kind eyes and that blinding, pearly smile.

The thing is, those feelings scare the crap out of Beca. She's never been in a serious relationship, and she knows deep down that she doesn't want Chloe to be just a fling.

But she also knows Chloe's leaving at the end of the year -in two freaking months- and she'll never forgive herself if she doesn't take a shot.

So, she does.

And it happens to be right before they walk on stage to win the ICCA's.

The rest of the Bellas has already left the staging area to get into position, and Chloe is just about to step in, when Beca grasps her hand, pulling her back against her.

Chloe lets out a noise in surprise, and Beca feels her go rigid when she kisses her. It's short and rushed, simply a press of the lips, but Beca feels Chloe melt into it just before she breaks away, because as much as she'd like to continue this; they have one heck of a performance to give.

It's far from what Beca imagined their first kiss to be like. Because yes, she's imagined it a bazillion times in her head. It's short, not particularly romantic, but it doesn't fail in having little butterflies set off in her stomach.

"For luck," she whispers against Chloe's lips as she pulls back, Chloe's battered breathing ghosting over her mouth.

It's all a big white pretext to kiss Chloe, but she doesn't need to know that.

Then she brushes past her to get into position, and sees Chloe touch her lips out of the corner of her eyes.

Beca's own lips are still tingling and adrenaline is pumping through her veins, but then she blows into the pitch pipe and the only thing on her mind is giving the performance of a lifetime.

* * *

They win.

They freaking win against the Trebles and Beca can't help but tease Jesse about it. He's fair about the win though, congratulating her and telling her it was an amazing performance.

They step back on stage to accept their trophy, and Beca wants to be cool about it, until the prize is thrust into her hands and she can't fight the stupid grin that's begging to stretch on her face. She beckons Aubrey and Chloe to come up to her and together they hoist it in the air.

The other Bellas join them at some point, and then it's all a blur to Beca as she's being hugged from all places and all she can do is laugh.

The Acapella Comission hosts a party at a hotel after the finals and it's a great conclusion for everyone. Trebles dance with Bellas, and Aubrey looks like she's buried the hatchet. Hell, she's even talking to Jesse and looking pretty smitten. Beca shudders at the thought of the two ever getting close and decides to pull her eyes away before she sees something that might make her want to gag.

Lily has been explaining to her to her how to escape a bear-trap is she ever found herself in this situation, and while Beca should be worried about how her friend knows how to do that, all she can think about is Chloe, and how she freakin' kissed her earlier. She, Beca Mitchell kissed _Chloe Beale_.

They haven't really seen each other since their win. Now that the adrenaline has come down, Beca's stomach is filled with a nerve-wracking feeling that won't go away.

"Hey Lily," Beca hears Chloe's voice right next to her and it makes her jump lightly. Chloe's hand slip into hers, soft against Beca's clammy one, and gives it a tug. "I'm just gonna steal Beca away for a minute."

Beca's brain is reeling with every scenario that's most likely to happen. Chloe rejecting her, telling her she likes someone else, or that she doesn't like girls at all.

The redhead drags Beca to a more secluded place, and Beca is now sure of it; Chloe is going to let her down easy, but she's polite enough to do it in a somehow private place.

"So," she begins once they are huddled in a corner of the hallway just off the reception room where the party is being held. Chloe has Beca pinned against the wall, and strangely refuses to let go of her hand. Her tone is also weirdly chirpy and Beca's eyebrow knit in confusion. "You kissed me."

Beca chuckles despite herself. It's an embarrassed chuckle, and her free hand comes up to rub the back of her neck.

"Yeah, um… I did."

 _Great game, Beca._ She chastises herself.

"And here I thought I was going to have to make the first move."

Wait, _what?_

"Huh?"

Beca's eloquence is certainly improving with each passing second.

Chloe raises an eyebrow at Beca's flushed state and Beca vaguely registers Chloe's thumb running over her knuckles repeatedly. She doesn't really have time to think about a proper reply, because Chloe's eyes flicker down to her lips and then she's slowly closing the gap between them. Beca's heartbeat has quickened to such a pace she's pretty sure it might flatline soon.

She has time to take a deep breath before Chloe presses her lips to hers. It's painfully slow at first, as though Chloe's waiting for Beca's brain to catch up. The redhead pulls back slightly, and Beca feels Chloe smile against her lips when the brunette dips down and tilts her head to pull her into another kiss, this time longer, bolder. Chloe's arms move up, until her hands are buried into Beca's dark tresses.

As Chloe's soft lips move swiftly against hers, Beca slips her hand from her hold. It moves towards her hip, her fingers brushing against Chloe's toned exposed stomach -they're still in their Bella's uniform, and Chloe's top doesn't quite meet the waistband of her jeans, not that Beca can complain- until her palm arches around Chloe's hipbone. Her other hand mirrors the action and Beca's feels tiny jolts of energy go off in the pit of her stomach when a sound that doesn't quite belong to a moan or a sigh, but somewhere in between, escapes Chloe's mouth.

Tugging her closer until Chloe's flush against her, that sound is all the encouragement Beca needs to sweep her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip. Chloe parts her lips slightly, and when their tongues make contact, the redhead whimpers and Beca's desire spreads into her veins like a wild fire that can't be stopped.

But Chloe puts a halt to it by pulling away so they can catch their breath, and Beca's is glad, because her head had started to swim with the lack of oxygen, and it comes surging back into her lungs as she inhales sharply.

"I've been," Chloe pauses as she catches her breath, "wanting to do that for months."

Beca's pretty sure her grin is about to split her face into two. "Yeah?"

Chloe nods several times, red curls bouncing on her shoulders. "I just thought you'd run for the hills if I did."

Beca barks a laugh. "Until a few hours ago, I thought I would, too."

Chloe raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in response, "What changed?"

Beca shrugs, "The realization that I might lose you if I didn't do anything."

"Lose me?" Chloe echoes, now frowning, "You're my _best_ friend, you wouldn't have lost me."

Beca chews on her bottom lip and sighs, "Yeah, well, I didn't want to take that chance."

And just like that, Chloe's beaming and pulling Beca into a soft, short kiss, "You're so cute."

Beca rolls her eyes, and squeezes Chloe's hip to reprimand her, "I'm not _cute_."

"Sorry, would you prefer the term _adorable_?" Chloe asks with a cheeky smile and Beca glares,

"You're walking on thin ice here, Beale," she says, though her hands are still on Chloe and she's isn't about to let go.

"Not only are you cute," There's a shift in Chloe's tone as she loops her arms around Beca's neck, and the blue in her eyes turns to a slightly darker shade, "You're incredibly sexy."

Beca lets out a growl, and the sound alone surprises her. That wildfire is back, now bursting to full flames, fed by the alcohol in Beca's system. Her fingertips crave for Chloe's skin as much as her body is craving for Chloe's touch.

"Fuck, Chlo."

The use of the curse word combined with the nickname seems to pull something within Chloe too, because she groans and suddenly fuses their mouths together in a way less gentle manner than their previous kiss. It's a bit more aggressive, more daring and definitely wilder than any kiss Beca's ever experienced before. Beca feels her own hand moving on its own accord, fingers teasing the muscles in Chloe's back underneath her top. She can feel her self-control slipping away from her fingertips, and she isn't sure Chloe's got a good grip on hers if the way she presses her hips to Beca's is any indication.

She doesn't know for how long they've been making out. There's a chatter coming towards them, Beca somewhat registers, and when footsteps grow louder, she's pushing Chloe away lightly. Two people that they don't know walk past them, but they don't seem to notice anything. Chloe's lips are swollen and reddened and they are both slightly panting.

Beca's arousal has come down a notch with the interruption and she's kind of glad, because the last thing she wants it to go too fast.

Chloe seems to wait until she has full control of her breathing before she speaks. She threads her fingers with Beca's, her eyes finding the brunette's. "Maybe we should talk before doing anything else? That's why I brought you here in the first place."

"Oh, so you mean you didn't bring me here just to have your way with me?"

Chloe giggles, tongue darting out to wet her lips. The motion alone sends a wave of heat run through Beca's body. "No?" Her reply is more of a question and it prompts Beca into raising an eyebrow. "No. I just got…" her eyes flicker to Beca's lips, "…distracted."

Beca hums in response and squeezes Chloe's hand. "Let's go talk, then."

Beca is the one leading this time, and she's walking to the room she shares with Amy before she can really think it through. Maybe going to a private room after their heavy make-out sess isn't the best idea, but she can't really think of another place to go without being interrupted.

They have to take the elevator to get there, and the entire ride to the thirteenth floor is plain torture. They are alone the whole time, and Marvin Gaye's _Let's Get It On_ is drifting through the speakers. Chloe has that look of pure sex -at least that's how Beca would describe it- on her face, and the shorter girl can feel herself being consumed by her scorching gaze. She exhales when the doors finally open on the wide hallway that leads to her room.

Just as she's about to run her keycard through the slot, there's a loud bang on the other side of the door, like someone's just crashed into it. It's followed by a loud moan, and some Australian non-sense that could be curse words, Beca's not sure.

Beca blanches when there's a distinctive, "Bumper, just rip the bloody buttons, already." and Chloe muffles her own giggles with her hand.

Apparently, the whole goddamn universe is telling Beca she should be having sex tonight.

Chloe's snakes an arm around her waist and leans in to whisper into her ear, "Let's go someplace else."

Beca hopes she doesn't mean her own room, because she doesn't want to take any chance in walking on Aubrey doing it with Jesse, if that's happening. That would scar her soul forever and ever.

But Chloe's walking in the direction of the elevator again, not her room and this time there's an elderly couple riding with them so there's no eye-sex or blushing involved.

They pass by the reception hall, where Beca spots Stacie frenching with a guy she doesn't know in the corner of the room and she can't even find it in herself to roll her eyes at the situation. But Chloe's pulling her outside, Beca is glad for the rush of fresh air as soon as they walk through the sliding doors. It manages to bring her body temperature down a few degrees.

The redhead stops by the fountain and sits on the edge, coaxing Beca into doing the same. Their hands remain linked, and Beca watches as Chloe tries to find the appropriate words. It's an odd scene to witness, because Chloe isn't shy about anything. Beca realizes then that perhaps she makes Chloe nervous, too.

After a few seconds, Beca speaks up, to both their surprises.

"I like you, Chloe," she starts, and Chloe's eyes lock with hers instantly. "I have for quite a while but I was also scared. I'm still scared, actually, but less so now that I know you feel the same way." She stops short and her eyes widen a little bit, panic setting in her chest, "You do feel the same way, right?"

"I thought that was kinda obvious." Chloe whispers like it's some sort of sacred secret. Beca releases a breath she didn't know she was holding and lets out a relieved laugh.

"Okay, good," she says, nodding to herself. "That's…"

"Good?" Chloe teases and the smirk stretching her lips is proof that she enjoys the fact that she can make Beca blush whenever she wants to.

"Shut up." Beca shoves her lightly, but that only makes Chloe shuffle closer.

"So," she starts, much like she did before their second kiss, and Beca's curious as to what she's going to say next. "Did you want to like, put a label on it?"

Beca traps her bottom lip between her teeth while she thinks. She's never had that kind of conversation before and she's suddenly not sure of anything. "I'm not one for labels, but I know that I don't wanna see other people," she takes a deep breath, "and I know I don't really want you to see other people either."

She's not sure if that makes her sound romantic or like a possessive douche.

"So technically, if we both agree to these terms," Chloe says, biting on her bottom lip in a way that has Beca wishing they were somewhere more private. "That would make me your girlfriend."

Beca should be running for the hills. She really should. The Beca she's known for the past eighteen definitely would be. But right now, she doesn't feel the need to. There's still that light apprehension unleashing in her stomach but it's more from the excitement that lies ahead than fear of the unknown.

And Beca is surprised at her own collected demeanor. She now knows what Jesse means by the Chloe Effect.

She feels everything click into place inside her. Like she's been searching a meaning to her life and suddenly found the key that might lead her to happiness. She realizes Chloe is the bearer of that key, but it's been hidden by Beca's fears and insecurities.

Beca's smile is shy but her eyes fill with tiny little stars. Then, she remembers she's Beca Mitchell and she has a reputation to uphold (yeah, right). So she clears her throat and shrugs non-chalantly, "Eh, I guess I can roll with that."

Judging from the way she's being kissed the second the words are out, Beca assumes that Chloe can roll with that, too.

* * *

 **Thoughts are always appreciated, whether this is worth continuing or not. I'm welcome to prompts if you have any ideas or subjects you would like to see in the upcoming chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe catches a flight home for Spring Break right after the finals and Beca doesn't really know what to do with herself for the two weeks that follow. Everyone is back home for the break and Beca'd rather stay in her dorm making mixes than be home with her dad and the step mons- Sheila.

So, faithful to her hermit habits pre-Bellas, she stays in her dorm the whole two weeks, only coming out to eat, shower and work a couple hours every two days at the radio station. On the tenth day, though, after nearly ripping her hair out because she can't figure out how to blend two songs together, she reaches for her phone to text her girlfriend.

Her _girlfriend_.

Beca still pinches herself whenever she thinks about it, and then makes a face at how mushy she has become. She still doesn't know how she, queen of the brooding and anti-social kingdom managed to land a chick like Chloe who basically sprinkles rainbows and glitter in her wake.

 **When are you back?**

As if she doesn't know when Chloe is bound to come back. She's just asking with a layer of hope that Chloe has pushed the date forward.

 _In two days, I told you that, silly. Miss me already? ;)_

Beca rolls her eyes. She can very well imagine Chloe's sly smile as she texted, and doesn't want to give the redhead that satisfaction.

 **No.**

When she doesn't get a reply within the next five minutes, Beca starts to panic, thinking that her poorly-timed sarcasm might lead them to their first fight. Before she can get into a fit of paranoia, her phone chimes with a text message from Chloe.

 _I miss you, too. xx_

Leave it to Chloe to see right through her.

Beca's finally managed to make the two songs work out, though it's not one of her best works and still needs a fair amount of polishing. A knock to the door interrupts her train of thought and she rolls her chair back, standing to take the few strides that separate her from the door.

When she opens it, she registers a flash of red locks and familiar lips fuse with hers hungrily. Beca manages to shut the door in time to be spun around and pressed against it. The brunette moans and kisses Chloe back, before the latter pulls away, slightly breathless.

"Hi," Chloe greets with a chirp smile, eyes big and sparkly.

"Hello," Beca greets back with a frown. "I thought you were only coming back on the twenty-fifth?"

"We _are_ the twenty-fifth, Bec," Chloe tells her and stifles a laugh when Beca's eyes widen. So engrossed in her mix, she hasn't seen those two days fly by. Chloe narrows her eyes and lets them glide around the room. "What? You got your other girlfriend hiding in here or something?"

Beca rolls her eyes, then winks, "Nah, she left a few minutes ago. Close call, though."

Chloe pinches her waist and it pulls a yelp from Beca's throat, before her lips are back where they belong, capturing Chloe's in a long kiss.

"I've missed you," Chloe murmurs in between kisses, and even though they've shared some of those already, Beca feels lightheaded. Two weeks without kissing Chloe Beale should not be allowed.

"Me, too." Beca replies, and pushes against the door, walking Chloe back until the back of her knees hit the bed. The redhead sits, and moans in appreciation when Beca moves to straddle her hips without having to disconnect their mouths.

Beca feels Chloe's hands wander around her back, and they slip into the back pockets of Beca's jeans, squeezing the flesh. Beca suddenly feels like a horny teenager, her own hands burning to touch Chloe everywhere, anywhere, and they end up shaking with need but flailing because there's so much to touch that she doesn't know where to begin. Chloe laughs against her lips and her hands grab Beca's, guiding them to her own waist.

"Sorry," Beca whispers as she pulls away for a breath, the tip of her ears tinted red in embarrassment.

When Chloe's tongue slips into her mouth, Beca comes to the sudden realization that she and Chloe are alone in a bedroom, that has a bed, as any bedroom should, but a bed where Beca has had many dreams about Chloe. Plus, there will be no roommate to barge in any minute since Kimmy Jin isn't coming back until the day after tomorrow. These facts have Beca's chest bubbling in a mix of panic and good apprehension, because she's making out with Chloe Beale, and there's nothing to interrupt them from going further than that.

She tenses, the muscles in her back turning rigid, and Chloe must have sensed it because she's pulling away a second later, eyebrows knit together in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just um, nervous," Beca replies, preferring to stare at the bed spread rather than Chloe.

"Why are you so nervous all the sudden?" Chloe asks curiously, her eyebrow arching. "You seemed fine the last time we did this."

The last time they did this, Beca was still on a high from their win and three beers in.

"I think we should talk," Beca announces, plopping down next to Chloe on her bed and instantly missing the closeness. She sees a flicker of worry in Chloe's eyes and shakes her head hurriedly, giving herself a mental face-palm for her wording. The "we should talk" is basically the universal sentence when you want to end things with someone and this is the farthest from what's on Beca's mind. "It's not what you're thinking, I'm, I'm not breaking up with you or anything. I mean who would ever want to break up with _you_."

Now Chloe is just looking at her in plain confusion and Beca sighs in frustration, flexing her fingers several times before curling them into firsts.

Good God, get a grip.

"I, uh, I haven't done this before," She can't find it in herself to look at Chloe when the words finally leave her mouth, preferring to stare at her hands.

There's a beat of silence, where Beca's heart rhythm drops so low that she is positive she's dying. From mortification. "As in…?"

Chloe's eyes flit between Beca and the bed and Beca can feel her face turn into a _very_ unflattering shade of magenta. "Iveneverhadsex."

The words tumble out of her lips in such a mushy mess that she's not even sure if Chloe managed to understand them.

"Oh."

Yep, it's official, now all Beca wants to do is find a shovel and dig herself a hole into the floor.

"Well that's okay," Chloe's tone is soft as she shuffles closer to Beca. She moves to sits Indan style, perpendicular to the brunette and rests her chin on Beca's shoulder, arms looping around Beca's midsection, "There's really nothing to be embarrassed about, Bec."

"I know, I just…" Beca chews on the inside of her cheek, her gaze fastened on her lap. "That's why I'm nervous, because God," she stops to take a deep breath, "I want you so bad but I'm afraid to mess things up." She sighs, rubbing her forehead with the heel of her hand. "I-I was kind of a loner in high school and didn't get many opportunities to… y'know."

She's nineteen years old and she can't even say the word sex out loud. Beca is seriously considering buying a shovel from the hardware store down the street off campus.

"You don't need to be justifying anything," Chloe cups her face and tilts it towards her, before she presses her lips to Beca's in a slow kiss that chases Beca's fears until they vanish into the heavy air. The older woman pulls back, resting her forehead against Beca's, who whimpers upon the loss of contact. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. If anything, it's even more attractive."

Beca furrows her brows, her nose scrunching up, "What? _How_?"

There's a mischievous smile tugging at Chloe's lips and a glint in her eyes when she speaks the next words, "That means that I'll be your first, and I'm _very_ flattered."

Only Chloe Beale can turn a mortifying situation into a compliment (sort of?). If Beca had managed to regain a normal color in her face, it doesn't last very long as she flushes a deep red under Chloe's gaze.

"And also _very_ turned on right now," Chloe continues in a whisper, and Beca feels her core throbbing, Chloe's words vibrating to the very tip of her spine. "But I think we should wait."

"Huh?" Beca lets out in dismay, eyes snapping to Chloe's. " _Why?_ "

She doesn't want to wait. Sure, she's nervous, but she's been longing for Chloe for God knows how long, and now she's got her to herself, in an _empty_ bedroom. Chloe not putting out was definitely _not_ on her list of potential scenarios for the evening. She didn't expect that being honest with Chloe would lead her to cockblock…herself.

"Because," Chloe kisses her to punctuate the significance of what she's about to say, "I want this to be special, and I wanna take you on a real date, or several, before we go any further."

"Oh," Beca says after a beat, and maybe Chloe's right in taking things slow. "Can we at least make out?"

Chloe pounces on her before Beca even has time to register what's happening.

* * *

Exams are just around the corner and Beca can't find any free evening to go on a date with Chloe between studying and working at the radio station.

She hasn't properly seen Chloe (as in do more than just a quick hello kiss in the hallways between classes or texting throughout the day) in the last five days and she thinks she might combust. She realizes she has it bad when she finds herself wishing that daily practice with the Bellas were still happening.

Aubrey insists that, even if the acapella season is over, traditions must be respected and she invites all the Bellas for their weekly movie night at she and Chloe's apartment. Normally, Beca wouldn't bother to go. But then she remembers Chloe will be there and there might be prospect for more than a stolen kiss, and she's dashing (well, after she trips on her discarded shoes) to the door in her haste to get to movie night.

She arrives there a little bit breathless and flushed, and the Bellas already there -Cynthia Rose, Stacie and Jessica (or Ashley?)- glance at her oddly. Chloe on the other hand, looks at her with innocent eyes, bottom lip drawn in past her teeth, and Beca shudders.

Of course, Aubrey gets to pick the movie, and it ends up being _Friends With Benefits_. Beca is about 99 percent sure Chloe has something to do with it. She remembers telling Chloe about her girl crush on Mila Kunis - she was drunk, and her brain-to-mouth filter was nowhere to be found and really, have you seen her eyes? - and knows the redhead wants to mess with her.

So when the rest of the Bellas spill into the living room, they all get settled as best as they can on the available furniture. Beca sits at the end of the couch and Chloe bounces down next to her, before she covers their laps with a blanket tossed by Stacie, who ends up sitting next to Chloe.

The rest of the Bellas isn't aware of the new development in their relationship. Beca doesn't really care if they know or not, really. She's ready to shout on top of the rooftops that she's with Chloe. Well, maybe that's an exaggeration, because she's still Beca Mitchell, and she's too shy and awkward to shout anything on top of a rooftop. Chloe, however, likes to be Beca's little secret, and Beca can't say that sneaking around isn't exciting.

Aubrey presses play on the movie, and thus begins an hour-and-a-half long session of downright torture for Beca. It's not inflicted by the movie itself, but rather by the person sitting next to her.

It doesn't start until a good fifteen minutes into the movie. Beca feels Chloe's hand set on her leg -she's sat with her legs bent, feet propped up against the coffee table- and doesn't really give it that much of attention, until said hand starts to draw patterns on Beca's jean-clad thigh.

Beca casts her eyes sideways to investigate, but finds Chloe completely focused on the screen, though there's a hint of a smirk painted on her lips. Oh, she knows what she's doing alright.

Beca squirms as she feels her heartrate pick up and her hand shoots down to grab Chloe before it can venture too high.

The Bellas are all sucked into the movie, because apparently Justin Timberlake is irresistible, but that doesn't stop Beca from letting out a strangled squeak when Chloe leans in to graze her ear lobe with her teeth.

That _vixen._

Stacie is the only one to turn to them, brows furrowed, and Beca stops breathing for a second, hoping the color of her face doesn't betray her. When the taller brunette looks back to the TV, Beca exhales and turns to glare at her girlfriend, mouthing a 'cut it out'.

Chloe only raises an eyebrow, and Beca's pretty sure the appropriate translation for that is 'challenge accepted'. But then, Chloe takes her hand away and Beca exhales, willing her body temperature to come down to normal.

With a sigh, the redhead sets her head against Beca's shoulder and draps an arm over her midsection.

That's fine. They've done that countless times even when they weren't together, so it's not like Chloe's behavior is suspicious to the other girls. A few minutes pass, and Beca has just been able to refocus on the movie, when she feels Chloe's fingers slip under her top, dancing along her side and hip bone.

She can't really see Chloe's face, but she's almost certain she feels Chloe's lips spread into a grin, the muscles of her jaw moving against Beca's side.

Beca can't say that she minds Chloe's touches; she craves it, to be honest. But she'd rather it be in a Bella-less place. Like say, a bedroom. With a door. That _locks_.

Chloe runs her hand over Beca's taunt stomach, muscles jumping beneath her fingers, before they find a certain ticklish spot by the dip of Beca's waist and the brunette yelps, shooting up from the couch. The sudden movement draws the attention of everyone else in the room, who look at her with a puzzled expression. Well, except Chloe. Chloe is grinning at her in a way that would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"Stubbed my toe," she explains hastily to the group, before she spins around and pretends to limp toward the bathroom down the hall. She shoots Chloe a glare as she rounds the couch, before disappearing around the bend.

Beca closes the door behind her and leans against it for a few seconds, trying to reason with her body to stop it from overheating. There's a soft knock at the door and Beca knows it's Chloe without having to check.

"I told them I was gonna check on-" Beca cuts her off by crashing their lips together in a not-so-gentle kiss, pulling Chloe inside by the arm. She shuts the door and backs Chloe up against it, attacking her jaw and neck with hungry kisses.

"You can't," Beca starts breathlessly, taking a break from sucking on Chloe's pulse point. If she keeps going, she will leave a mark. "not put out and then tease me like that. It isn't _fair_ , Chlo. This is downright torture."

"I'm sorry," Chloe says, but Beca doesn't believe she's sorry for even a second. "I do want to wait. But you're just so fucking hot that I couldn't resist."

Chloe cursing does things to Beca's body that feel foreign.

"I just can't help but touch you," Chloe punctuates her words by running a finger up Beca's side, from her hipbone to just under her breast, goosebumps rippling in its wake, "or kiss you," she leans in and lightly nips at Beca's jaw and earlobe. "Or feel your skin." Her hand slips beneath Beca's top and squeezes her hip.

"You know," Beca tries to concentrate enough to be able to align words to form a sentence, but finds it difficult to achieve when Chloe drags her mouth down her neck. "All those things are included in the sex-package, plus a major-bonus."

Chloe pulls away to lock eyes with Beca, and the brunette notices her blue orbs have turned a shade darker. "Major bonus?"

"An orgasm," Beca states matter-of-factly, and the sound that escape Chloe's throat doesn't sound human, but rather… animalistic. Beca runs her teeth over her own bottom lip in a way she knows is very sensual, judging from the hooded look on Chloe's face, and tilts her head to the side, "Or several."

There's a visible shudder that runs the whole length of Chloe's body and her eyes fall partially shut as she exhales, "Fuck. The things you do to me."

"And we haven't even had sex yet," Beca states smugly, and this renewed confidence feels a bit strange to her, but she rolls with it. The Chloe effect, she figures. "Imagine when you finally give in the things I'll do to you."

"You need to shut up," Chloe growls, slipping her fingers into Beca's jeans loopholes to bring her closer. Their hips press together and Beca bites down on her lip. "Or I might just lose control and have my way with you."

"Please do," Beca finds herself saying in a tone that's a bit too desperate for her liking. Her eagerness is definitely seeping through her words.

"You know I'm just looking out for you, right?" The atmosphere in the room shifts and Beca feels her chest constrict as soft eyes gaze back at her. Chloe's features have turned serious and she breaks their gaze to take Beca's hand in hers, entwining their fingers. She brings their joined hands to her lips and presses a soft kiss on the back of Beca's. "My first time wasn't… special. It was with a guy I barely knew, whom I thought I liked and we burned through a lot of steps, I guess."

"I'm sorry," Beca's voice is barely above a whisper as she squeezes Chloe's hand.

"Eh," Chloe shrugs, waving her other hand in front of her to show that it doesn't matter. "It's fine now. I just... I was disappointed when it was over, and I don't want you to feel disappointed when we do it. Feeling disappointed is one thing, but being the cause of that disappointment is another. And I don't want to be a disappointment when it comes to you."

Beca seriously ponders if it's too soon to tell Chloe she loves her. She knows the redhead is caring and empathetic, but this is another level. It makes her heart swell in her chest. She leans on her tip toes and kisses Chloe deeply, slowly. She takes her time, as if to be able to remember every detail about Chloe's lips. She tastes like popcorn and left-over strawberry Chapstick.

When Beca pulls away, Chloe inhales, and her eyes remain shut for a beat as she reaches up to run a fingertip over her swollen lips.

"I can't see how you could ever disappoint me," To this, Chloe's eyes flutter open and Beca gets lost in the ocean of crystal blue staring back at her. "You're so caring and kind and I know you would never hurt me on purpose. But you're right, maybe we should take things slow."

Chloe doesn't say anything in return, but the light blush now on her cheeks tells Beca she's appreciative of her words.

"Will you spend the night here?" Chloe asks, letting go of Beca's hand to snake her arms around her waist. She beckons her closer until Beca's flush against her. "I promise I'll keep my hands to myself. And my mouth."

"I didn't say I was opposed to making-out when we're alone." Beca says smugly. She has a problem with it when there is a flock of Bellas and a sex-addict like Stacie within a ten feet radius. "That might blow our cover, though."

"Just say you're holding back to help clean the place up or something," Chloe suggests, one of her hands resuming its roaming as it slips underneath Beca's top to run over the small of her back.

"Yeah, like that's plausible," Beca counters with a scoff. "Chlo, I'm like the laziest person in the world. I never stay to help clean up."

God, she is a _terrible_ person.

"Well, figure out an excuse, then," Chloe says with a pointed look. She gives Beca a full kiss on the lips before opening the door wide enough for her to slip out of the room.

"Holy hell," Chloe's kiss leaves her dazzled for a bit. She shakes a head lightly, a dumb smile now on her face. She waits the appropriate amount of time not to look too suspicious, before she exits the bathroom as well.

When the film ends an hour later (Chloe managed to keep her hands to herself, simply snuggling against Beca's side for the remainder of the film), Beca asks Chloe if she can help her with a tough segment for her English paper. Beca really wonders why they even have to come up with an excuse, because really, it's like the Bellas are so used to them spending alone time together that they barely bat an eye upon Beca and Chloe fleeing up the stairs. Beca is pretty sure they could dry hump in front of the girls without giving themselves away.

The brunette has been in Chloe's room countless of times, but never as her girlfriend, and the thought alone sends a flurry of butterflies in her stomach. She sits on Chloe's bed while the latter fishes out something for her to wear in her closet, and mumbles a thanks before she slips into the adjoined bathroom to undress.

Chloe is already in bed reading a book when Beca steps back in and the brunette climbs in, slipping under the covers.

"So I was thinking," Beca begins, and Chloe reaches over the nightstand to tuck her bookmark inside the book and shuts it, before turning on her side to face Beca. "Tomorrow is Friday, so I thought I could take you out on that date?"

Chloe frowns, before she smiles, fingers grazing Beca's arm up and down. "Sure, but I thought I was the one to take you on a date?"

"Does it really matter who takes whom?" Beca asks cheekily, "And besides, there will be more dates."

Hopefully, if she doesn't mess up on that first date.

"Beca Mitchell," Chloe states, impressed. "I would have never pegged you as a romantic."

'The Chloe effect' theory rings into her ears, but she isn't about to reveal that to Chloe, so she rolls her eyes instead, shrugging, "I guess there are a lot of things you don't know about me, Chloe Beale."

Her hand reaches out to brush Chloe's red locks away from her shoulder and Beca leans forward to press an open-mouthed kiss on the curve of her neck. She smirks against Chloe's skin when she hears her sharp intake of breath. Before they can engage into something she's sure will end in her being awfully frustrated, Beca trails a series of kisses up until she reaches Chloe's mouth, pecking her lips.

"Goodnight, Chlo."

"Night babe."

The way Beca feels her heart quicken over the term of endearment tells her that she might be more head over heels for Chloe than she originally thought, and curiously, she's fine with it.

* * *

 **Thanks for the lovely comments and feedback! This is a lot of fun to write :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes the date. Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca hasn't been on many dates; three, if she remembers correctly, all of them taking place in high-school. The first one was with a guy named David, captain of the choir at Beca's high-school. He was awkward and not confident for one bit, and the date ended up in Beca coming up with an excuse to go home earlier than planned.

The second date happened in sophomore year, and was Beca's first kiss -yes, she's a late bloomer-, a guy whose name she can't remember, which tells you a lot about the quality of the kiss.

The third was prom night her junior year. One of the jocks from the swimming team had asked her to go with him, while Beca had originally planned to stay in and eat ice cream from the tub while watching re-runs of the Simpsons. So she went dress shopping with her mom (which was when Beca's refraction to malls and shopping in general started) and managed to find something that didn't make her look like a potato sack.

Beca takes a shallow breath once she gets to Chloe's front door. Her palms are sweaty, and her heart is doing irregular things, but she gathers up her courage to press the doorbell. It swings open ten seconds later, and to Beca's dismay, Aubrey is standing on the other side, not her girlfriend.

"Uh, hey Aubrey, I'm supposed to meet Chloe," She stands there awkwardly, trying to hide the bouquet of flowers she picked up this morning behind her back.

"She's running late," Aubrey eyes her, then steps aside, "Come in."

Of course. Beca has never witnessed Chloe being on time to anything. She doesn't know if Aubrey knows they are dating, because while they have agreed to keep their relationship under wraps, Beca doubts Chloe would keep such an information from Aubrey. It doesn't really matter now anyway, because the flowers held in Beca's hand must be a give-away.

"So, you and Chloe, huh?"

Well, at least there isn't any beating around the bush.

"Uh, yeah."

Aubrey narrows her eyes, getting so close to Beca that the brunette's eyes bulge out of her head as she takes a step back. "You hurt her, and I will kill you with my bare hands."

Beca gulps, and it's the only thing Aubrey says before she starts down the hall. Her cold tone is quickly wiped away by Chloe's cheerful 'coming!'. She appears thirty seconds later, and Beca feels her mouth dry up. Chloe is wearing a blue summer dress, a bit similar in color to the one she wore at the activities fair -yes, Beca remembers what Chloe was wearing that day- coupled with brown wedges. Her hair falls in tidy waves past her shoulders and her make-up is minimal (just some eye shadow and mascara); she looks stunning.

"Hi, sorry," Chloe is a bit breathless as she leans in to kiss Beca briefly. "Lost track of time."

"S'fine," Beca says, blinking. She remembers the flowers she's holding in a death grip by her side and practically shoves them to Chloe. "I, uh, got you these."

Beca debated with herself for a while whether she should buy Chloe flowers or if it was too cliché. She asked Jesse about it, who was shocked she even _considered_ showing up without any flowers.

Now Beca is not very familiar with the various kinds of flowers one can buy from the florist. She thought roses would be a tad over the notch, and she doesn't like tulips. She caught sight of the blue flowers in a corner of the store and was immediately reminded of Chloe's eyes, so she went with that. Upon doing some research, she found out those flowers are called Forget-Me-Not and the meaning is true and undying love.

 _Way to go, that's definitely first-date material_ , Beca chastised herself upon reading the google page. But it's not like she was going to throw them away, so she went with it.

"Forget-Me-Nots!" Chloe says with bright eyes. Of course she would know the name. "You're sweet, thank you."

Beca lags behind in the living-room while Chloe fetches a vase from one of the cupboards in the kitchen and pours water in it. She then grabs her jacket from the hook and stands by the door, looking at Beca expectantly, hand curling around her hip.

"You ready?" Chloe's cheery tone pulls Beca out of her reverie as her head jolts in Chloe's direction.

"Yeah, totes!" She sounds way too cheerful for being Beca, and knows Chloe is bound to say something as soon as the words have left her mouth. She follows Chloe out of the door, waiting for the redhead to lock it behind them.

"You don't say 'totes'," Chloe observes with squinted eyes as she drops her keys into her jacket pocket. They start down the hall. "What's wrong?"

"Aubrey knows about us?"

"Oh, right. Yeah," Chloe shrugs, "Did she give you the best friend talk?"

Beca laughs humorlessly, opening the door of the building and letting Chloe go out first. Chloe smiles at the gesture and Beca falls in step next to her. "It wasn't so much of a talk, rather a threat to strangle me to death if I ever hurt you."

Chloe shakes her head, chuckling, "Sorry, she does that with everyone."

"Everyone?" Beca finds herself asking curiously and watches as Chloe winces over her own words. She knows Chloe's a catch and after four years in college, Beca's not naïve enough to think that Chloe hasn't had other partners before her. She knows about Tom, obviously, as the two of them weren't sharing a shower to 'save water' that day. "Were there that many?"

"No, I-" Chloe sighs and stops to face Beca, "Look, I'm not a saint. I've had a couple one-night stands and a few meaningless flings here and there, which lasted two to three months tops. I just meant that Aubrey is used to doing that, it's not directed to you specifically."

Beca looks down at the scuff of her shoes on the pavement. "Right, yeah."

Chloe purses her lips and takes Beca's hand, swinging their now joined hands between their bodies. "Can we start over? I feel like this wasn't the best opening subject for our date."

Beca nods, thumb rubbing back and forth over Chloe's knuckles, "Good idea."

"So, where are you taking me?" Chloe asks when they turn left after leaving campus.

"Nuh huh, you'll find out when we get there," Chloe bats her eyelashes exaggeratedly and Beca has to look away before she caves in. "Puppy dog eyes are not allowed."

"And why do you have a backpack?" Chloe asks, a curious expression on her face. "Do you have a telescopic shovel or something and you're actually a serial killer?"

Beca bursts out laughing, "Yeah, I can barely do cardio, yet I can kill someone and then dig them a grave. _Please_." Beca rolls her eyes and bumps her hip with Chloe's, "And stop trying to figure everything out, Beale. We're not far away now."

A few minutes of comfortable silence pass, until they round the street corner leading to the park. Chloe gasps, catching sight of the giant set up screen at the bottom of the hill. Some people are already lain out on the grass or on camping chairs.

"An open-air screening?!" Chloe's jaw drops as she turns to Beca, eyes twinkling, and eyebrows arched to her hairline.

"Yeah, I saw a flyer the other day and thought it was a good idea."

Beca takes Chloe's hand and leads her across the road to walk through the gates of the park. They find a spot and Beca pulls out the contents of her bag: a blanket, which she spreads out on the ground, two BLT's, some chips, a bottle of soda, tiny tomatoes, strawberries, and some chocolate. Chloe looks on, seemingly impressed by Beca's sense of organization. She should be, it took Beca two freaking hours between going grocery shopping, finding flowers and making the sandwiches.

"Two movie nights in a row?" Chloe says as she sits Indian style on the blanket while Beca lies on her side, facing her. "You must really like me."

 _I think I'm falling in love with you._ It's on the tip of Beca's tongue and about to tumble clumsily past her lips, but she catches the words last second and reigns them back in.

While she's pretty sure what she feels for Chloe is love, she's not ready to say it yet, part of her scared of being wrong and hurting Chloe in the process.

"Eh," Beca shrugs, putting some energy into looking unimpressed, "I guess you're alright."

Chloe gives her an eyeroll and leans down to kiss her lightly. Beca flushes as her eyes dart around, but finds the other viewers interacting with each other rather than looking at them like she expected them to be. She's not a fan of PDA, and she's never kissed a girl in public before, hence her wariness about the whole thing.

"Sorry," Chloe says quietly, looking down at her hands, "I forgot you weren't comfortable with this whole PDA thing."

"Don't apologize," Beca replies, stomach muscles straining as she leans up to return the kiss. Chloe cups her jaw and deepens it for a few seconds, seemingly keeping in mind to leave it PG-13. "I just… I'm not used to it."

"That's okay," Chloe answers with a smile, brushing a lock of hair from Beca's face, "Just tell me if what I'm doing is ever too much for you. Sometimes I don't realize how hands-on I can be."

Chloe moves so she's lying down next to Beca and folds her hands over her stomach. "What's the movie?"

Beca is surprised that wasn't Chloe's first question when they got here. "La La Land," She's almost deafened by the squeal ripping from Chloe's throat to land right into her eardrum and groans, shielding her now damaged ear with her hand. "Jesus, Chlo. I'd rather keep my hearing a few more years."

Chloe's apology comes in the form of a kiss to her cheek, and then Chloe snuggles against Beca, resting her head on her shoulder and draping an arm over her mid-section. Beca wraps her own arm loosely around Chloe's back and sighs contently as the opening credits light the screen.

The movie isn't so bad, Beca will admit that much. The songs are pretty good, the actors more than descent (Chloe insists on the fact that the chemistry between Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone is unbelievable), and she likes the way it's shot, not that she's an expert or anything, she must have confused herself with Jesse for a moment.

But the best part about the movie is Chloe quietly singing along to all of the songs, and Beca finds herself distracted by it more than once. By the end of the film, Beca is feeling rather sleepy, lulled by the repetitive pattern of Chloe's thumb over her hipbone and the vibration reverberating from Chloe's sternum against her side as she sings along to the final song.

"That was amazing, thank you," Chloe says when they pack up, and Beca raises an eyebrow.

"Did you think our date was over?"

"Um, no?" Chloe asks sheepishly, giving Beca a look through her eyelashes. "There's more?"

Beca smiles and buckles the strap of her bag before standing up and extending a hand towards her girlfriend, "C'mon,"

She lets out an exaggerated grunt as she helps Chloe to her feet and the redhead shoves her lightly, but being on a hill, Beca loses her balance and Chloe catches her around the waist before she can fall, pulling her flush against her body.

"Trying to kill me on our first date, Beale?" she says with a smirk, "Is that a telescopic shovel in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Chloe shakes her head at her, but Beca feels her hold around her tighten. "You're an idiot."

"Hey, I never claimed otherwise."

Chloe steals a quick kiss and lets go of Beca, the latter leading the way to the next stop of their date. They get into a light banter over which ice cream flavor is the best; chocolate or vanilla, in front of the counter, and Chloe seems to win a few minutes later when she takes a spoonful of her vanilla scoop into her mouth and kisses Beca long enough and deeply enough for the brunette to taste the flavor on Chloe's lips and tongue and declare that vanilla is not that bad.

"Can I ask you something?" Chloe voices as they take their time walking back towards campus, ice creams in hands.

"Shoot."

"When did you realize you were attracted to me?"

"Mmm," Beca hums around her plastic spoon. She takes it out of her mouth and taps it on her bottom lip in thought, "I guess it was a two-fold."

Chloe raises an eyebrow at that, "Do tell."

"I first thought you were sexy when you showed up for practice in those ridiculously short shorts. From then on, I started to ask myself questions, because I had never had those kinds of thoughts," she blushes at her own wording, and Chloe stifles a laugh, "for a girl before."

She clears her throat, looking briefly down at the ground before resuming her tale, "And I think I realized I had feelings for you when you sang _Just The Way You Are_. It felt like you were singing it to me and I felt the words reverberate right inside of me, and it was like everything clicked into place. God, that sounds corny."

She rolls her eyes at herself, and is surprised that Chloe isn't making fun of her. Instead, she's looking at her with that serious look.

"I was." She says, making Beca frown in confusion. "The song. I was singing it to you."

Beca feels something strange settle in her chest. "What about you?"

"The riff-off," Chloe doesn't seem to have to think much. "Watching you rap was definitely the biggest turn-on I've felt toward someone. That was unbelievably hot."

Beca flushes. She still doesn't know what got into her that night, belting out that rap like she owned it. It felt like an out-of-body experience, still to this day.

"But I had a crush on you from the activities fair already. Your all dark and I don't give a fuck about anything attitude was -is- very attractive."

"So that's why you burst into my shower. Creep." Beca teases, pinching Chloe's waist.

"No!" Chloe retorts with a yelp, "I burst into your shower for business purposes only. I wanted to recruit you for the Bellas, that's all."

"And look how well that turned out," Beca tells her with a smirk.

"Pretty well, I gotta admit. A national title under my belt and a brand-new girlfriend."

Beca scoffs, "I feel like I'm property."

"Valuable _and_ high-maintenance property."

Beca doesn't have any comeback on the tip of her tongue so she settles for shoving Chloe. The redhead laughs and wraps her arms around her waist, leaning in to kiss her swiftly. Beca lets the hand that's not holding her ice cream cup get tangle in Chloe's hair, letting out a whimper when Chloe's tongue traces her bottom lip, demanding access.

She lets herself be sucked in by the sensation, and completely forgets they are basically making out in the middle of a street, when-

"Dykes," It's said with such disgust that it wrenches Beca from Chloe. A guy glides past them sending them a hateful glare, and spits at their feet before he walks away. She thinks she hears Chloe shout something in return, but she can't quite make it out over the ringing in her ears.

Is she? Is she what he called her? A stream of confused feelings seize her brain in a choking grip.

"Beca?" She hears her girlfriend's voice, trapped in some sort of fog, and cuts her eyes to her. "Are you okay?"

"I…" She can't say anything more, because she doesn't _know_. She can feel the signs of an oncoming panic attack as her mind gets flooded with thoughts from all places. Eventually, she shakes her head, and feels Chloe hug her, though she is unable to return it. "Can we go home?"

Her voice sounds strangled, and Chloe pulls away, nodding. She takes Beca's hand in hers and tugs, and Beca feels like she's on auto-pilot. They make it to Chloe's front door and Beca can't remember how she got here. Chloe leads her through the house to her bedroom and sits her down on the bed. She pries the forgotten ice-cream cup from Beca's hand, throws it into the nearby bin and kneels in front of the brunette.

"Don't let that asshole's words get to you," Chloe murmurs, brushing a wisp of hair away from Beca's face. "It's not worth it."

"I… Is that what I am?"

She likes Chloe, she knows that for sure. But she's never dwelled on what that meant regarding her sexuality, until now, and it feels overwhelming.

"What?" Chloe says, confusion etched over her features.

A _dyke_. The word tastes bitter on her tongue and she can't bring herself to say it.

"What he said."

"Bec, look at me," Chloe's gentle voice takes away some of that bitterness. Beca forces her gaze to leave the rug floor and feels Chloe's hand on her knee. "That was meant as an insult, so you're definitely not what he said. Okay?"

Beca nods but the burning in her chest suffocating her lungs doesn't go away.

"And if you're wondering if you're gay, then maybe you are. Maybe you're something else. Bisexual, pansexual… whatever you choose to be or not to be is okay. And you don't have to decide now or ever. If you do want to put a label on it, that's your choice. If you don't want to, that's fine too." Beca nods, inhaling sharply.

"Maybe you're just into Chloe Beale," Chloe continues with a bright smile and a wink that make Beca's stomach flutter. "I don't think the label exists, but if that's what you are, then that's definitely fine with me. Aca-awesome, even." She leans up to kiss Beca's cheek, before settling back on her heels, "I know that my label right now is being into Beca Mitchell."

"You're a dork," Beca says, finally managing the hint of a smile. Chloe's broadens, and Beca knows she's glad to have achieved her goal: reassuring Beca. And Beca, well, she wonders what kind of superpowers Chloe has to make everything okay again, every single time. "I'm sorry tonight ended up this way. I wanted our first date to be perfect."

"It was," Chloe interrupts her, moving up from the floor to sit on her bed beside Beca. "It was already perfect from the moment you gave me the flowers. Nobody has ever given me flowers before, except my dad on my birthday."

Beca makes a note to herself to thank Jesse tomorrow for insisting she buy flowers.

"And forget-me-nots, nonetheless." Chloe says with a wiggle of the eyebrows.

"Don't," Beca warns, knowing exactly what Chloe is going to say, and pointing a finger at her while her face starts to burn, "I didn't know the meaning when I bought them, they just reminded me of your eyes."

"Aw," Chloe coos, said eyes twinkling as brightly as the freaking stars. "You're so cute."

A string of non-sense grumbles leaves Beca's mouth in protest, but Chloe doesn't seem to care as she climbs into Beca's lap, arms looping around her neck. She tilts her head down, pressing her lips to Beca. Beca's hands find her waist, keeping her close as she deepens the kiss.

"Stay the night?" Chloe whispers, the words ghosting over Beca's lips.

Beca smiles and kisses her again, simply because she wants to, "Okay."

* * *

 **Thoughts are always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post this. Officially graduated and free from Internship/University duties, so yay! Lots of time to write now, get ready for a Bechloe storm.

 **This chapter is a strong M, I think y'all know why ;) If you don't want to read it, skip this chapter.**

* * *

"Beca, wake up."

Beca does hear her name being called, but the comfort provided by the cocoon of blankets she's currently wrapped in makes it difficult to let out anything more than incoherent grumbling. She feels soft lips, lips she's learned to know by heart in the past month, press a kiss to both her cheeks, her forehead, and the tip of her nose.

That last move has her face scrunch up and she hears Chloe giggle until her lips travel to nip lightly at Beca's earlobe.

Alright, Beca can admit that she's known worse wake-up calls.

"You're going to be late for work," Chloe speaks into her ear, and Beca manages to open one eye.

"I don't wanna," she whines, shielding her eyes from the harsh light with her forearm. "Can't you go for me?"

Chloe settles on top of her, bracing her weight with her hands pressed on the mattress, "Unfortunately, I'm not as good as you are entertaining people with music, so, no."

" _Fine,_ " Beca huffs in the manner of a petulant child. "I thought you were going for a run?"

"Already did," Chloe says brightly, and Beca only now notices that her girlfriend is only clad in a towel, red hair still wet from her shower. The scent of Chloe's vanilla shampoo assaults her nostrils.

Beca's eyes narrow.

"How are you such a morning person?"

"I'm not _that_ much of a morning person, you're just a sloth." Chloe adds with a mocking wink, drawing an offended gasp from Beca.

"Hey!"

Chloe only giggles and moves off her, and Beca finds herself missing the warmth.

The brunette rolls onto her side in time to watch Chloe's disappear into the bathroom to change. She's almost falling back asleep when Chloe walks back in, buttoning her shirt.

"Remember there's a party tonight," she starts, moving about the room to gather her stuff. She stops and frowns, looking down at her askew handywork. "This isn't working."

"You buttoned the wrong hole, babe," Beca says, pointing to the bottom of Chloe's shirt. Chloe is suddenly staring at her with curious eyes, that make Beca slightly self-conscious.

"What?"

"You called me 'babe'," she murmurs with a lopsided smile.

Frankly, Beca didn't even realize it; it rolled off her tongue without her paying it any thought.

"I did. Is that…not okay?"

Chloe shakes her head so quickly Beca is afraid she might get light headed

"No, it's totes fine. I love it actually," she smiles coyly and moves to sit on her bed.

"Did you maybe want a pet name as well? Sweetie pie? Honey? Sugar?"

Chloe can't be _serious_.

"Are you _that_ obsessed with food?" Beca asks, puzzled. She taps a finger over her chin in pretend-thought. "I was more thinking along the lines of 'hot stuff'."

"Oh," Chloe smirks, quirking an eyebrow. "Someone really does think highly of themselves. But I can't say I disagree, _hot stuff_."

And even though she was being cocky about it, Beca finds herself blushing under the intensity of Chloe's gaze. Chloe leans in, lips grazing Beca's in a light kiss while Beca's fingers find the opening of her shirt and start undoing the buttons.

"Beca," Chloe warns, batting Beca's hand away. "Don't start something we can't finish."

"What?" Beca replies innocently, "I'm just helping you get the buttons right."

Chloe snorts, rolling her eyes lightly.

"Right."

The redhead moves off Beca, fixes her shirt, slips into her shoes and leans back down to press a quick kiss to Beca's lips.

"I'll see you at the party?"

Beca nods, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Yeah, I'll come once my shift is done."

Chloe is by the door as she shouts: "Don't fall back asleep!"

When Beca gets to said party, all the Bellas are already doing shots, and Beca grimaces. Chloe is probably drunk already. Drunk Chloe usually means lots of PDA and body exhibition.

"Shortstack!"

According to the state of Amy as she barrels her way to Beca, the Australian is also far from sober.

Beca is almost propelled back by the force of her hug, and chokes on a breath.

"Hey Ames."

She manages to untangle herself from the embrace, though not without difficulty.

"Have you seen Chloe?"

Hopefully, Chloe isn't dancing topless on a table. Beca has witnessed it before they got together, and is not sure she wants to watch the scene unfold again now that Chloe is her girlfriend.

"Yeah, she's over there," the blonde points her thumb behind her, and sure enough, Chloe is there, sat on the wall lining the garden, laughing with…Tom.

Beca feels something unpleasant unfold in her stomach, sending spikes of green all over her body. It only grows larger when Chloe leans forward to pull Tom in a long hug.

"I need a drink," she announces, eyes attempting and failing to focus on anything but the pair. She swallows painfully, before striding into the house with purpose. Finding herself a cup, she pours a fair amount of rum into it, topping it with some coke.

She isn't a big drinker, and the mix stings her throat after the first sip. Before she can think about downing the whole thing, slender arms snake around her waist and a body is pushed flush against hers.

"Hi," Chloe whispers into her ear, pressing a quick kiss into the crook of Beca's neck. The show of affection is discreet enough not to draw any attention. Beca glances at her girlfriend and sets her cup down.

"Hey."

"Come dance with me."

Chloe is tugging on her hand, but Beca stomps her foot down to keep her from dragging her back outside where all the dancing is happening.

She knows she's being very immature, but she can't seem to be able to shake the jealousy away.

"I don't feel like dancing," she retorts with a purse of the lips, and Chloe frowns heavily, shoulders slumping in disappointment.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Beca lies, setting her jaw. The barrier set by her teeth doesn't prevent the bitter words from flitting through, "Just… why don't you go back to your boy toy."

She hears Chloe gasp, but has already turned around and made a dash toward the exit to be able see the stunned expression on her girlfriend's face.

Beca starts down the road while grumbling quietly to herself, limbs heavier than usual as she drags herself back to her dorm. She hears a set of feet running on the tarmac and a flash of red hair, before Chloe stands before her, blocking her way.

She expects the redhead to be apologetic, but instead finds herself on the receiving end of a glare.

"What was _that_ supposed to mean?" Chloe spits, crossing her arms over her chest.

Beca recoils; it dawns onto her that this might be their first fight and that thought makes her chest hurt.

"It doesn't matter," she mutters under her breath.

Beca walks around Chloe to resume her way, but is quickly stopped by Chloe's hand grasping her upper arm.

"Yes, it does!" Chloe states stubbornly, blaze going off in her piercing, baby blues.

Beca turns around with a sigh.

"Look, it's stupid, okay?" Beca retorts, wrenching her arm from Chloe's grip. "I'm tired and I just want to go home."

"It's not stupid if it makes you upset," Chloe's voice is small, barely audible over the sound of the music coming from the backyard, but it makes Beca's determination to get away from Chloe falter. She feels her anger crumbling brick by brick as Chloe gazes at her with soft eyes.

"I saw you with Tom, and I got jealous," Beca explains, preferring to stare at the scuff of her shoes in embarrassment than at Chloe. "I can't stand seeing the person I love hang out with a guy she used to do it with, and I feel like a jackass because I have no _right_ to dictate who you should be spending time with."

She gathers the courage to look up at Chloe's unreadable expression.

"There. Stupid."

Beca shoves her hands into her pockets and moves to turn back around, but Chloe is quicker. She tugs on Beca's arm, swiftly pulling her into her and catching Beca's lips in a searing kiss as her free hand cups Beca's jaw.

Beca lets out a noise of surprise, slightly staggering back from the force of the kiss. Her hand shoots up to grasp Chloe's wrist as she melts into it once the shock has passed. The bass of the speakers added to the sensation of Chloe's lips on hers, make Beca's head swim. Her heart thumps madly against her ribs as Chloe grips her hips and tilts her head to swipe her tongue over Beca's bottom lip.

Eventually, Chloe parts with a sigh and rests her forehead against Beca's.

"Say that again," Chloe whispers, blue eyes sparkling as they stare at Beca.

"What?" Beca blinks, not sure what Chloe is referring to. She replays her own words in her mind and her mouth falls open in an 'O' shape. She didn't plan on blurting it out, "Oh."

"Beca," Chloe whines impatiently.

"I love you? Is that what you want me to repeat?" Beca teases and flashes Chloe a wink before her features turn a bit more serious as she shuffles closer until the tip of the shoes are touching Chloe's. She grasps Chloe's hands and laces their fingers. "I'm in love with you, Chlo."

Beca is sure Chloe's orbs could light up the whole sky right in that moment.

Chloe exhales a long breath, closing her lids briefly as she does so, as if to let Beca's declaration set in. "I love you, too."

"Phew," Beca puffs out, letting go of one of Chloe's hand to rub the back of her neck, "Would have been awkward if you didn't."

Chloe shoves her, only to tug her back towards her by the lapels of her jacket, meeting her lips in a long kiss.

"For the record," she starts when they part, sapphire meeting midnight blue. "I'm not interested in Tom. I'm yours, and I don't want to be anybody else's. It's kind of crazy how in love with you I am, Bec."

Chloe's words light a fire in the pit of Beca's stomach, its flames growing higher and bolder, until they have taken control of Beca's entire body. Her eyes jump from Chloe's eyes to her lips. Beca licks her own lips and tugs on Chloe's hand.

"Let's go home."

It's a loaded statement, and Chloe seems to get its true meaning if the way her eyes darken in the following second is any indication.

"I need you," Beca rasps out throatily in between kisses as soon as the door clicks shut behind them.

Her jacket is pushed away from her shoulders and falls in a heap on the floor, quickly followed by Chloe's.

She pushes Chloe until the back of her knees hit the mattress, sitting her down gently. Beca pulls her own top over her head and tosses it somewhere on the carpet.

"C'mere," Chloe murmurs, hands gripping Beca's hips to make her take a step. Her lips leave a trail of kisses along Beca's abs, all the way down until they stop just above the waistband of her jeans. She pulls away and stares up at Beca through her eyelashes.

From the look of utter lust in Chloe's eyes, Beca is glad that she opted for one of the few lacy bras she owns when she got dressed this morning.

"You're so sexy."

Beca lifts her leg to straddle Chloe's lap, and cups Chloe's face, meeting her lips in a soft kiss. Chloe breaks apart to catch a breath and dips down, trailing her lips over Beca's neck.

Beca feels her mind disconnect when Chloe's mouth attaches itself to her pulse point and her hips grind against Chloe's on their own accord, wrenching a guttural moan from both women.

"Shirt," it sounds as though Beca is now only able to form one word-sentences. "Off."

She wants to touch Chloe, feel her muscles clench and dance underneath her fingertips. She wants to taste Chloe's skin until her lips tingle from numbness.

When Chloe doesn't react right away, Beca's hands drift down to grab the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head in one swift move. The sight of her topless girlfriend clad in a red lace bra is enough to make her brain short-circuit.

Beca bends down and presses a series of soft kisses along Chloe's jaw and down her neck until her lips identify that spot that drives Chloe wild. A whimper flies from Chloe's mouth as she cranes her neck to allow Beca better access, only driving Beca to suck on it harder, until she's certain she's left a mark.

"Beca," Chloe husks out, eyes flying open when Beca's hand travels to her belt buckle. She stills it, features sobering. "If we keep going I'm not sure I'll be able to stop."

"I want you," Beca replies without a single beat of hesitation, hand cupping Chloe's face. "I'm so fucking ready."

And Chloe growls, actually _growls_ , before she lifts herself up, arms wrapping around Beca's back to prevent her from tipping backwards. She lies Beca down, hovering above her, strands of hair tickling the sides of Beca's neck as it frames her face.

"I've wanted this for so long," Chloe murmurs, her hooded eyes roaming over Beca's body hungrily in a way that nearly makes Beca self-conscious. But Chloe chases away that thought.

"You're so fucking sexy."

The use of the curse word combined with the compliment sends a bolt of lightning all the way to Beca's toes, igniting her entire body.

It gets a bit frantic after that, as if their passion is too bold to be reined in. Beca's finds herself slightly light-headed from all the different sensations brought forth by Chloe's lips and touches.

Chloe slows the rhythm down slightly, and Beca is glad.

She wants to remember every detail of this.

Every detail of Chloe's body, and every detail of Chloe touching hers.

They shed themselves of their pants as well after a few minutes, and as Beca lies back against the pillows, she realizes the thing is getting very real.

Chloe's kissing her, tongue stroking against her own lazily, and Beca loses herself into the kiss, until she feels Chloe's hand drift south in the scant space left between them. Beca's attention gets drawn to the ache between her legs.

"Is this okay?" Chloe asks through a whisper, hand stilling over Beca's underwear. Beca nods and watches it disappear between her legs and there's a rubbing motion over just the right spot that makes her moan.

She exhales shakily, leaning up to capture Chloe's lips. She bends her own leg until it meets Chloe's chore, the move pulling a strangled noise from Chloe's mouth as she grinds her hip onto Beca's thigh.

Beca feels her mouth gape open at the sight, a spike of lust traveling to her core.

Chloe snaps out of her daze and leans forward to kiss her, slow and lazy, matching the rhythm of her hand over Beca's panties. Her other hand snakes around Beca's back to unclasp her bra easily. Once she's rid of it, Beca suddenly feels awkward and exposed, and can't resist the instinct to cover her bare chest.

Chloe stops her arms from doing so, wordlessly showing Beca that she has nothing to be shy about.

Chloe dips down, mouth drawing pattern and swirls over her chest. Her lips enclose a nipple into wet heat and have Beca's hips meeting Chloe's in a rush of adrenaline.

Beca's own hands reach around Chloe's back to snap her bra open, a task rendered more difficult by the shake of her fingers.

"Goddamn it."

Beca feels her face catch fire, the tint of embarrassment rushing over her cheeks and neck. Chloe's giggle and lopsided smile manage to calm her racing heart, as she reaches behind her to undo the clasp herself.

Beca bites the corner of her lips and rolls them over until she's on top, drawing a surprised squeal from Chloe's mouth.

She plunges, capturing Chloe's lips while her hands start their own exploration of Chloe's body, trying to print out every dip and curve. Beca kisses down her chest and stomach, growing a bit bolder as she goes down, and swirls her tongue into Chloe's belly button, grinning when she hears Chloe's strangled gasp.

She's about to go down further, but Chloe cups her cheek to stop her, beckoning her up.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asks after stilling her movement for a few seconds, and Beca sees a flash of uncertainty flicker in Chloe's eyes.

Beca kisses her in a way that she hopes, shows Chloe how much she wants this. Chloe hums from somewhere low in her throat, sliding down Beca's body to rid her of her last piece of garment. Chloe stands and shimmies out of hers as well, and Beca's mouth dries up at the sight of her completely naked girlfriend.

"So beautiful," Beca muses when Chloe settles back over her, fingers brushing a wisp of hair from Chloe's forehead. She notes Chloe's nervousness and grasps her fingers lightly, taking a pause.

"You're shaking."

She has never seen Chloe Beale so apprehensive before, and it's a curious sight.

"I guess I'm kind of nervous," Chloe admits, eyes adverting Beca's.

"Chloe Beale? Nervous?" Beca teases in hopes to lighten the atmosphere. "Did I break you?"

"You have no idea," Chloe admits, eyes so soft and full of love that it makes Beca inhale sharply. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Chloe kisses her deeply, before she travels down to explore Beca's body once more. Her mouth settles right where Beca aches the most, and Beca is blinded by white bliss when Chloe's lips close around her bundle of nerves. A loud moan is out of her throat before she can prevent it, and Beca feels Chloe freaking _smirk_ against her.

"Fuck, Chlo," she manages through a gasp, hips bucking against Chloe's mouth. Chloe swipes her tongue right _there_ , Beca's back arching in a wave of pleasure coursing through her.

Beca doesn't know if Chloe is just _that_ skilled or if her own arousal is too great, but she gets close to tumbling from the edge awfully fast. Chloe must feel it too, because she pulls away mere seconds later, stranding Beca in mid-air.

Beca whimpers at the loss as Chloe crawls back up, mouth quickly replaced by teasing fingers. Chloe's kiss makes her lightheaded, but she comes back to when she feels a pressure between her legs.

She whimpers, Chloe freezing over her.

"Are you okay?" she asks, concern etched in her blue eyes. Beca nods shakily, giving her body the time it needs to get used it.

"Yeah," she replies shakily, breath itching. Once the discomfort has subsided, Beca's hips roll to meet Chloe's hand and encourage her. "That-that feels good."

Chloe smiles gently, pressing a quick kiss to Beca's lips as she resumes her movements. She sets a slow, painful rhythm at first, which gradually grows bolder and faster, until Beca isn't able to form any coherent thought or sound, mind fogged by a series of chemicals.

Her eyes roll to the back of her head as Chloe's mouth travel down to meet her fingers, adding just what is needed for Beca to let go in the most beautiful way.

The brunette stills with a strangled cry, her orgasm sweeping over her in the same way a powerful wave would knock her off her feet. Chloe is there to catch her though, coaxing her into her arms as she shakes in the aftermath of her climax.

"Holy hell," Beca mutters in her daze, muscles finally relaxing, body slumping slightly against Chloe's. She feels Chloe's hand swipe her hair away from her sweaty forehead and press her lips there.

Never had she imagined her first time to be like this, never had she expected it to convey such euphoric pleasure.

She finds herself being pulled into a sudden sleepy state, but the craving she has for Chloe is still very much present.

Beca gets her bearings back a minute later and kisses Chloe in a way that tells the redhead she wants to reciprocate.

So she does, awkwardly at first, until Chloe assures her she's doing just fine. The first moan that leaves Chloe upon Beca's touch only fuels Beca's confidence to a greater level and unleashes her movements.

Watching Chloe get closer to her climax is the hottest thing Beca has ever witnessed and the sight alone sends Beca's arousal sky-high once more. She wants more _, needs_ more.

She slides down, groaning when she finally gets to taste Chloe. As the sounds leaving Chloe's mouth get louder, translating her proximity to letting go, the redhead tugs Beca back up.

"Kiss me."

Beca moves in a flash and obeys, swallowing Chloe's cry as she comes undone.

Beca's name tumbles out of Chloe's mouth, hips bucking one last time. Beca can't tear her eyes away from Chloe's; pupils blown out and blue of such intensity that it makes Beca shudder.

Beca kisses Chloe lazily while she lands from her high.

"You…" Chloe stares at her with a dumbfounded expression as she settles in Beca's arms, breathless, still. "How are you so good at this?"

"Well, I watched a lot of porn in high school," Beca deadpans, pausing long enough for Chloe's jaw to drop before she rights the truth.

"Jeez, I'm kidding. I uh…" she pauses, running her hand up and down Chloe's side, "Promise me you won't make fun of me?"

It looks as though Chloe is about to crack up already, but she purses her lips in a thin line and nods.

"I may have asked Cynthia-Rose for a few pointers."

She feels red meet her cheeks and adverts her eyes.

"What?!" Chloe exclaims, a beaming grin breaking onto her face.

"Hey," Beca warns, hovering above her. "You promised."

"Sorry," Chloe's expression is far from apologetic and Beca huffs in mock-annoyance. "You're just so cute. Do tell, how'd that conversation go?"

"Ugh," Beca grunts, landing on her back. Chloe tugs on her hip so they are facing each other. "Y'know, as smooth as it gets. No awkwardness at all, I was super chill about it. I felt like Chandler when he went and asked suggestions from Monica and Rachel."

"Oh my god, did you just make a TV show reference?" Chloe teases, and Beca wants to shove her. "How did CR react?"

"She didn't seem very surprised," Beca states as a matter-of-fact. "She actually had that glint in her eye like she wanted to ask us for a threesome or something."

"A threesome, huh?"

Chloe's genuine interest makes Beca's curiosity spike up.

"Have you ever… y'know?"

"Had a threesome?" Chloe asks for clarification, but Beca has this feeling she's just doing that to make Beca flush in mortification.

Some girlfriend she has.

"Yeah."

"Once. It was hot."

A strangled squeak leaves Beca's throat.

"With who?"

"It's _whom_."

"Chloe," Beca glares, eyebrows knitting together in impatience.

"Tom and some girl we met at a party."

Fucking Tom.

Chloe laughs at Beca's expression and kisses her lightly as if to reassure her.

"However, I'm not sure I would ever want to have a threesome with you involved."

Beca raises an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Nah," Chloe kisses her again and Beca feels her insides burn in renewed desire. "I don't think I'd want to share you, honestly."

"Okay, good."

"Yeah?"

"Cause I don't want to share you, either."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, thanks to my amazing Beta, Wonderstruckkk for correcting my mistakes!

Next up: Beca meeting Chloe's family. Lots of fluff and awkwardness ahead!

 **Thoughts are always appreciated!**


End file.
